Earth
Originally devised by writers, the fictional world of Earth has long been also used as a model for scientists, social analysts, and others. History Origins Earth was first mentioned in ???bP, as Terra, by Liliani historian and writer Caius Garbus Mendicus in his Ab Liliana Condita. Through six chapters of the book, Caius details the fictional Terra continent of Europa, its peoples and customs, and a decades-long war between Roma (a thinly-veiled allegory of the Liliani Empire) and the unnamed Barbarians from the neighbouring continent of Africa. After Caius, several other Liliani writers continued to write short stories set and/or about Terra. The practice seems to have ceased in about ???bP. Revival In 170aP, Cruisanan historian Patrick Adams, after reading Caius Garbus' texts, started writing the first Terra novel in centuries. Now renamed Earth, the book A Conquest of the South tells the story of the rise and fall of the Arosian-inspired Portogallian Colonial Empire in the continents of Africa and America. From its independence from a coalition of Mounists Caliphates (called "Moors" in the book), Portogallo builds a trading fleet of caravels and sets to the exploration and creation of colonies in far-off lands, before falling behind rival empires. The critical reception to A Conquest of the South led Adams to write dozens of sequels. Land of Britannia is about another, more sucessfull trading empire, the United Kingdom of Britannia (based on the Cruisanans). Before his death, Adams realeased his Earth works as "free for everyone and everything" - which would be better explained today as "Public Domain". Since then, several more authors have been writing books and short stories set on Earth, at the point that, now, the Earth series is by far the most sucessfull series in the genre of Alternate History. But the use of this fictional world is not limited to literature. Earth as a scientifical model In 255, in reply to The Dream of Iron' (a Earth novel dealing with an improbably bloddy Second Earth War started by a hyperbelicose Germania and ended by the dropping of atomic devices on their ally Zhi-Pan by another power), young Armatirian scientist Hans Zarkov wrote a paper comparing the destruction of the Zhi-Pan cities and the atomic bombs depicted in the book with the real destruction an all-out nuclear war would cause on Vexillium. At roughly the same time, a primitive computer model of Earth had been developed by Lendosan meteorologists. The idea behind this modelling was the great Earth landmass known as Eurasia, whose interior consists of huge deserts and frozen wastelends. If Eurasia could be modelled in some way, they could simulate how that icy landscape would influence the overall Earth climate. These same results could then be adapted for Eras and Vexillium, for the general betterment of climatology. Over the next decades, usage of Earth computer simulations would be commonplace all over the world for meteorology, geology, economy, as well as social sciences. These simulations, eventually, led to... The Game of Earth The computer game "Earth" is very popular among Vexillians of all age groups. It opens access to a fictional planet where people can build their own states and simulate international diplomacy, economics and sports events. Some say that the number of players exceeds six billions. This number is exaggerated by far; it would mean that every person on Vexillium is participating in the game. IMHO a realistic number is six thousand. However, at the moment there are so many players on Earth that there is no space available for eventual new states. Since 290 AP, the Earth Game Directorate tries to enlarge the number of territories by dividing up existing states. Following the highly varying interests and abilities of the players, states are played in a more ideal or a more poor way, from developed to stone-age, from stable to collapsed. The resemblance to real Vexillium is striking! A variety of Earth is Real Life (abbr. RL) which absorbs its players even more. The usual expression for RL-addicted people is "RL is dominating my life right now". It should be mentioned that there is a special department at the Kyjovo Medical University dealing with computer addictedness (CARCER Computer Addictedness Research Center, Director: Prof. Dr. Freemee). Earth as a philosophical concept Earth in the philosophical sense is the focal point of men's desire, a place where peace and harmony are reigning and no harm occurs. Another term for this place is "Paradise". Earth in movies Planet Earth movie trilogy End of 202 AP, the science fiction thriller "Planet Earth, Part I", the first in a planned trilogy tracing the epic history of a fictional world called "Earth", hit the theaters. According to producer Nik Harmonn, who also wrote the scripts for all three movies, "Earth is a kind of mirror of our own world here in Vexillium. These 'Earthlings', as I call them, are just like us, with the same emotions, foibles, and destructive tendencies as we have here." "Planet Earth, Part I" was directed by Western Zartania's Henry Bordeleau, and features a stunning cast of both big-name regulars and newcomers to the big screen, with Westria's Felix Hacker, Utania's Brian Meadows, and Eastern Zartania's Helen Falish playing leading roles. This part I features a storyline involving love and betrayal during a catastrophic world war on the fictional world of Earth that leads to the development of horrible weapons capable of destroying the planet while the three protagonists are trying to stop a madman from destroying the world and everyone on it. The movie has been banned by Fenizic minister of culture, however, because of too big an amount of sex and crime, blood, roughness and violence, outlawishness and infringement. The world shown in the movie was not one man could live in, it was too absurd, and thus too much burdening the souls of the spectators. In February 305, the studio Wolff Motion Pictures has begun filming on the movie "Planet Earth, Part II" which was completed end of the year. Director was Jorg Massil, with his well-known dark and foreboding style. Henry Bordelaeu, who directed the first movie, was executive producer. This second movie picked up where the first one ended, as megalomaniac dictator Sodar Hussny (Felix Hacker) continued plotting to rain death and destruction over the world. A dark new aspect had been added to the mix with the terrorist mastermind Osa Ben Ladel (played by Kunn Federon actor Jasper Klintau), who allies himself with Hussny. Brian Meadows continued his award-winning role. Helen Falish's character had been promoted and reassigned since the first movie, the female lead this time was Albionish actress Maria Elisabet Carder, who played the mysterious Anna Rand. Part III of the trilogy has not yet been undertaken. The Century Match While the Vex is waiting for Planet Earth III, a revival of the topic was broadcast via some satellite over central Longerath: The Century Match. The story: A big soccer match is played in a continental tournament called European Cup on the meanwhile famous fictional planet Earth where it takes place in two neutral countries simultaneously (called Austria and Svizzera). It is between the two countries Germania and Turkia, which are not friendly with each other. Turkia sends workers to Germania and wants to join the commonwealth of the latter, but Germania dislikes both. The tension is about to discharge at the end of the match which therefore is looked upon as the match of the century. No matter how it ends, the big fight will evolve. "The Century Match" was filmed in Phenixia and Feniz and in an Aethelnian soccer stadium, by a Fenizic-Phenixian-Aethelnian team with an international, though second-class, cast. See also Fictional position of Earth in relation to Vexillium Category:Culture